royal_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander I of Scotland
'Alexander I '( Alexander James Albert ) was King of Scotland from 20 January 1811 until his abdication on 3 December 1892 and was the longest reign monarch in history by 71 years.Under his reign, the country enter the era of reformation, modernization and imperial powers.This marked as the rise of Scottish Empire who dominant the world. Early Life Alexander was born in Edinburgh on 29 July 1795 as the only son of then Crown Prince George and his mistress Marie Sarah Johnson.Due to his mother is commoner and a mistress, Alexander were illegitimate to included as the successor but were ultimately change at the time of his coronation on 1811.As told by his personal biographer, James Albert, Alexander has rough and depressed childhood time.His family's income were limited and doesn't get any money from his royal father.His mother were multi tasking and have many jobs in order to raise both of them.He also were educated about moral values and ettiqued from his mother which he applying until his adult years.He to be said a cheerful and happy boy at first but after his mother tragic death in 1801, he became reserved, melancholy, and depressed.He were put into the St Peter Child House later that year. At education level, he were studied at King School Edinburgh before moved to boarding school in Aberdeen in 1805.He were gifted with sharp brain and were easily excel in his study.On 1809, he were attended Cambridge University to continued his study as the youngest student at the age of 14. Crown Prince As estranged and illegitimate son of King George III who ascended the throne since 1799, he were never destined to inherited the throne.His half brother, Prince Frederick were appointed as crown prince in 1803.His relation with his other family also were strained and his half siblings also never knew about his existence.However after the tragic 1810 tragedy of Royal Family with the assassination of the most of the family by the French Revolutionary movement group with George III were seriously wounded and were almost incapable to obligated his duty. Sensing his time could up, King George III order to appointed his estranged son, Alexander as new Crown Prince even though were opposed by few of his minister which the change of the 1760 Royal Act.On October 1810, Alexander were crowned as Crown Prince in Windsor Castle.Due to his ascended as crown prince, Alexander were educated about royal customs which he never really interested. Early Reign King George III were died in Windsor Castle on 20 January 1811 due to internal bleeding and Alexander were crowned as new king.In his coronation speech, Alexander stated that : " I, Alexander James Albert stand here as your new king, will sworn in god's name to serve, protect and reserved our motherland from enemy and outsiders " His ascension were not welcomed by the Tory but where supported by the Whigs which cause the political instability between those two parties.However Alexander success gained trust from the Tory due to his close working relationship with Prime Minister, Lord Liverpool. Napoleonic War Alexander were envious to ended both sided of the war.According to his close personal, Alexander were eager to bring Europe into his power as his Conquest Campaign.He pulled out his troops from the battlefield and left the allied coalition on February 1814.After the end of the Sixth Coalition war and Treaty of Paris were signed as Napoleon were exiled to Saint Helena and French return to Bourbon monarchy. Scottish Empire Alexander's ambition of newly empire for Scotland were slightly opposed by his minister but Lord Liverpool, the prime minister supported the ambitions as springboard to keep Scotland as imperial powerhouse in the world.Alexander started with the reform of the Army with influences by the Napoleon's Grande Armée. Scottish Scandinavian Expedition On 1816, King Alexander launched a surprise attack on Kingdom of Norway and successfully conquered Oslo in 2 weeks after the bloodbath of Battle of Oslo.Then the North Norwegian part were conquest by 4 weeks later.King Charles XIII were refused to surrender and challenged Alexander to conquest all Sweden which accepted by the latter. On 12 September, Malmo were bombed by the HMS George and were sacked by the army for 3 days and later between September - December, the Scottish army successfully invade southern and eastern region of Sweden and on 4 January 1817, Stockholm were invade for 9 days and forced King Charles XIII sign the Treaty of Stockholm which Sweden agree to ceded Norway to Scottish Empire and the Alexander himself were named as heir for the swedish throne.A year later, King Alexander were crowned as King of Sweden after Charles XIII's death. Alexander received small resistance in Denmark with King Frederick VI welcoming and offering the alliance with the Scotland and both country signed the Treaty of Copenhagen in March 1817.Frederick also were agree to sided with Alexander in order to keep the country save from been invaded like Norway and Sweden. Scotland - Russia War ( 1817 ) On July 1817, Alexander enter the Finnish territory of Russia from Sweden forced the same namesake Russian Tsar, Alexander I send a letter offering a friendship delegation to the scottish but were refused by the General Wellington, who demand the Grand Duchy of Finland to been crowned to King Alexander I.The refusal of Tsar to obligated the demand enforced Scotland to declare war with Russia on 1 August 1817.The Battle of Helsinki saw the great bombardment and followed by the Great Fire of Helsinki on 10 August triggering to launched a large scale attack against Scottish army.However before Russia could send a counter against Scotland, King Alexander made a surprise attack towards the city of Saint Petersburg by the bombardment and large scale attack.Tsar Alexander forced to retreat to Moscow before continue the resistance.However due to Russia still under recovering mode from Napoleonic Wars, the Tsar has limited resources available for him to counter attack and due to many troops were involved in Caucasian War. After defeated by defeated suffered by Russians, and the